


Bakery!

by Elegant_Geek



Category: Side Show - Krieger/Russell
Genre: Bakery, Birthday Cake, Cake, Gen, Side Show, geek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Geek/pseuds/Elegant_Geek
Summary: A short ad for the sideshow bakery! We are finally open for business!(One of my more solid poems)
Comments: 5





	Bakery!

The bakery here

Is run by us three

We’ve got plenty of goodies

The cookies are free!

In the back you’ll find Maggie

With fortunes to tell

Giving ominous gestures

Or wishing you well.

In the front of the store

Are our marvelous cakes

Adorned with rich icing

And free of mistakes.

And I don’t mean to brag

But I run the whole show

From the cakes right up here

To the sweets on each row.

We are open for business

At the end of the street

So invite all your friends!

You are in for a treat.


End file.
